A Complete Life
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: She turns back to look in the mirror. One last time an unmarried woman, one last glance at an incomplete person who was about to become whole...


A Complete Life

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and everything related belongs first, and foremost, to JKR and then to her partnerships with Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros., etc.

**Summary: **She turns back to look in the mirror. One last time an unmarried woman, one last glance at an incomplete person who was about to become whole...

**Author's Note: **It's not up to the place I want it to be, but I have the summer to try to write more about our favorite wizards. I guess at the brink of seventeen, I've rather lost my touch!

* * *

A Complete Life

She stands before the mirror, light and airily staring at her own reflection. She turns slightly to the left, then the right. Then pauses. Engulfed around her slim body is a bright white dress. It's her wedding day. The day she has been waiting for since she was a young girl with a huge heart. She has waited long enough to give her heart, soul and name away. She is ready to start a new life with the love of her life.

He hasn't always been the love of her life. In actuality, out of the nine years of knowing him, only three of them held positive relationships between the two. Now, though easier to admit, it is harder to understand why she hated him all those years. There was something about his lopsided smile that she hated then but melts at now. There was something about his untidy black hair that drove her mad then but warms her heart now. There was something about his personality that made her feel like he was arrogant and thickheaded that she now sees as a beautiful and appreciative love for life. He has given her so much but the thing she loves most is that he gives her a life. A life worth living.

So long before now she did not know how to live. Sure, she has past experiences; she has her own history of events that rival anyone's. But now she knows how to live. And from gaining this knowledge and this ability to live, she has also gained the most important thing in her life.

A soft knock comes from a door behind her. She turns slowly to see the peering eyes. "'Lo, love," comes the tender voice of her father. "Are you ready?"

Without hesitation, she nods, tears welling in her emerald-green eyes. She was completely ready to begin her life. "I am."

She turns back to look in the mirror. One last time an unmarried woman, one last glance at an incomplete person who was about to become whole.

Her almond eyes were soft and bulging with welling tears that were begging to fall. A small smile was traceable on her lips and as she stared, she took a deep intake of breath. Slowly turning to the beautiful bouquet of flowers and placing them softly to her stomach, she took one step toward her father: one step closer to her beautiful fate.

She knows there are risks. Of course there are. With all great things in life, there are possibilities: some good, some bad. But for him, for James Harold Potter, Lily Evans would face them, standing strong by his side and never look back.

Her father took her hand in his, lovingly looking into emerald eyes that mirrored his own. He slowly led her down the hallway, toward big oak doors. As she approached, music began to play. Then she saw him.

Tall and thin, with that same lopsided grin on his face, hair as untidy as ever, and eyes as bright as she'd ever seen. Her father paced beside her, smiling the broadest smile. When they reached the end of the aisle, James took a step forward, extending his hand - the hand she had grown to love, the hand she has held through many tragedies. Her father guided her own hand into his, and her heart fluttered in her chest. In an abrupt moment, the tears that had welled in her eyes fell. In a flood-like gush, her face was covered in water, despite the enormous smile plastered upon her lips. James leaned down to kiss her, his thumbs rubbing the water off each side of her face.

Leaning more closely, brushing her ear with his lips, he spoke, "Even tears can't mask your beauty."

"I can't help it," she whispered back to him, "I'm so happy."

A smile erupted onto his lips and his arms flew around her, clutching her close to him. A moment later, James let go and they turned toward the preacher. Lily held her breath and closed her eyes, listening to the preacher and his prayers for them. She knew in her heart, in times such as these - times filled with the troubles and the fears - prayers were needed. But even deeper in her heart she knew that nothing in the world could stop her from being with James.

What had once been a loathing relationship, full of hatred and bickering, blossomed into a beautiful love that had given her a fresh breath of life. With James all was possible. With James, she was complete. And nothing, not even Voldemort, could change the love she held for the man she was about to share a life with.


End file.
